


Helping Hand

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [41]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Mike's brother, Matthew shows up unexpectantly with a surprise





	Helping Hand

“Okay guys eat up then you can watch cartoons.” You instructed Isaac and Cora. They had been up before the sun rose. Mike didn’t get called in last night by some miracle so you were letting him sleep in, a rare treat.

Only 7 AM, going to be a long Saturday. Just as you took a sip of coffee the doorbell rang. “Who in the world could that be?” You said more to yourself than the kids. “Eat. I’ll be right back.”

When you looked through the peephole your mouth dropped open. You swung the door open. “Matt. What are you doing here?” He was holding a baby. Which raised even more questions

“Can I come in please?” Matt looked at you with the same green eyes as Mike. He looked scared, on edge and disheveled.

“Uh, yeah. Sure- sure.” Opening the door wider you gestured them in. As you lead him into the living room, you tried to remember the last time you saw Matt. Before Cora was born for sure. You sat down in a chair across from Matt.

“So. I’m sure you have a lot of questions for me about now,” Matt said sheepishly.

Isaac and Cora came into the living area upon hearing the new voice. “Who’s that?” Isaac asked. Cora climbed into your lap and gave Matt a shy smile.

“This is Matt. Daddy’s brother.” You informed both kids. “Isaac you were really little when you met him.”

“Wow. He’s gotten big, Y/N. And I’ve never met …”

“Cora. Her name is Cora.” You sighed as he fidgeted with the baby blanket. “Matt.” His eyes came up to meet yours. “What’s going on? You have a baby. We haven’t seen you in over two years.”

Matt told you once he felt more comfortable talking to you than he did Mike or his Dad especially. You did your best to help him. Once even clearing out your savings to pay for his rehab. Which Mike didn’t know about until after the fact.

He took a deep breath. “His name is Beckett. His mom took off right after he was born. I’m drowning here, Y/N. I need-we need somewhere to stay. Just for a little bit.”

“Not happening, Matt.” Mike’s deep voice startled you. You hadn’t heard him come in the room. Turning, you saw Mike’s jaw clench, his eyes narrowed at Matt. “Please tell me that is not your kid.”

“Daddy!” Cora jumped from your lap and ran to Mike, his face softened immediately. Mike scooped her up and kissed her cheek. “Wook a baby.”

“I see.” Mike turned his attention to you. “Can we talk in the kitchen please, Y/N.”

Mike turned on his heel and left the room before you could respond. “We’ll be right back Matt.” You nodded at him. “Isaac. C'mon, you need to finish breakfast.”

Mike was holding Cora giving her pieces of banana when you came into the kitchen. “The answer is no, Y/N. Before you even go there. He has taken advantage of us one too many times. He doesn’t come around unless he needs something. And where is the mother?”

“Micheal I know how he has been in the past but maybe he’s different. He looks sober and scared as hell. I can’t imagine being by myself with a newborn.” You put your arms around his waist and rested your head on his back. Both of you knew that was almost a reality a couple years ago.

“All done Mama,” Isaac called to you. “I’m gonna go play.”

“Me go too.” Cora proclaimed.

“Alright. I’ll be up to check on you in a few minutes.” You responded back.

“I don’t know, Y/N. He has burned so many bridges.” He sighed. Mike loved his brother but it would take a lot to earn his trust. Mike looked into the living room. Matt was standing looking at the family pictures, bouncing his son gently. Mike put his arm around you and pulled to his side.

“Let’s sit down and talk to him. See if he has any type of plan. Lay down rules…” 

Mike kissed your temple. “You have a big heart Y/F/N Dodds. Let’s go talk to him.”

“I’ll put on more coffee.”


End file.
